1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to improving scale between consumer systems that receive resource monitoring data and producer systems that provide the resource monitoring data. More particularly, the present invention relates to allowing a consumer system to dictate, to a producer system, periodicities at which to provide relevant resource monitoring data as well as instructing the producer system to aggregate specific resource monitoring data events.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monitoring complex entities like service oriented architecture (SOA) services and/or networks often involves integrating two or more management applications in such a way that one management system (producer system) is sending periodic status information to another management system (consumer system). A common example utilizing this architecture is a service monitoring (SM) application that receives performance metrics and threshold crossing events from one or more performance management (PM) systems. Many of these integration scenarios involve the consumer system receiving general metrics from the producer system. In turn, the consumer aggregates and maps the metrics to the consumer system's devices based upon the consumer system's layout.